Promotion
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: "No! You did make me feel good with your hand!" Then seeing the look on his face turn slightly red. Replaying what she had just said. "Oh god! I'm sorry Mr.Crocodile!" Her face turning bright red. Looking down, 'I'm just going to shut up now...'


Yup it's a Crocodile and femLuffy fic! Enjoy!

Xxxxxx

A group of friends in office clothes had all meet up for their hour break in the lunch room. Chatting and eating enjoying as much of their break as they can, before going back to their jobs.

A girl in a red and grey short office dress took her last big bite of leftovers from her dinner from last night. Her cheeks puffing up as she chewed, one holding a small scar on the left just an inch away from her big deep brown eyes. "Awwwwww it's all gone..." Covering up the empty lunch box.

"Of course it's all gone all you do is spend your money on food and then you just eat it all." Usopp said with a mouth full of food.

"I need a raise..." Luffy said out loud to herself.

"Mmmmhhh!" Nami started, putting a finger up as she swallowed her bite. "Uhh... Luffy you should just ask , you've worked here for a good year and a half." Pointing a finger to her. "You've never been late to work so that looks really good."

Sanji joining in. "Yeah it does, not like that dumb ass next to you." Smirking.

Zoro glaring at him. "At least I've never missed a day at work!" Defending himself.

"Whatever, how do you get lost from the men's room to your own desk." Laughing at him, till he made a pained face. "You dick you kicked me!"

"That was the table and that happened when I first got here!" Going back to eating.

Luffy putting a finger on her chin as she thought out loud. "Didnt that happen just a few days ago again?" Looking at Zoro. "Yeah you sent me a text to find you, remember?" Looking at him like if he was stupid.

Everyone laughing at him. Zoro looking at Luffy red faced. "Luffy I told you not to tell anyone..." Looking betrayed.

"Oh yeah! Ok! I won't next time!" Giving him a look of confidence.

Sanji laughing harder at him. "Next time she said! What an idiot!"

As Sanji and Zoro got into and argument, Nami looked to Luffy. "Ugh, anyways Luffy go up to his office and ask him." Going back to her lunch.

"I don't think he would want to see me." Looking depressed.

Robin taking interest. "Why's that Luffy?" Sipping her drink.

"We'll the last time I bumped into him I spilt his hot coffee on him..." Turning red thinking back.

Nami and Usopp looked at each other, then smiled big. Both laughing into a fit smacking the table. "Oh my god! That's right I remember that!" Nami trying to stop laughing but the memory of Luffy literally bumping into their boss kept making her laugh.

Usopp wiping at a tear. "That's right and the face she made! Hah ha!" Stopping for a second to make the goofy face Luffy did then, going back to laughing with Nami. Now even Robin having a hard time trying to hold back a laugh.

Luffy looking horrified at her friends turning a bright red. "You guys are mean!" Covering her face with her hands.

"Lu- ha hah ha! Luffy!" Nami slowly calming down. "I don't think he even remembers who did that to him, he was s-sooooo mad he just left work that day!" Going back into a fit of laughing.

Zoro and Sanji now realizing their friends were on a new subject with out them. "What's so funny?" Zoro asked not really sure if he wanted to even know.

Usopp reminding them about Luffy's incident with their boss. Both of them trying to hold in laughs not wanting to hurt her feelings anymore then what Nami and Usopp had.

"Luffy just ask him." Robin told her since no one seemed like they could talk with out laughing. "Go up to his office just before he leaves at 5 tonight. He always leaves his office at 5 on the dot." Finishing her lunch.

"Do you think I'll get it?" Looking to Robin with worried eyes.

"I have a plan for you, just be sure your with him when he takes the elevator down ok?" Getting up to toss her lunch box.

"Uhh?" Looking at her confused.

"Oh!" Nami joining her. "I want to be there!" With a big smile.

Everyone getting ready to go back to work. Luffy made her way to her desk her heart beating like crazy just at the thought of talking to. To her he was a very handsome man, he was very tall and looked strong. He always dressed very sharp, and had his black hair slicked back. The gold hook he had was probably one of coolest things she had ever see. The long scar across his face did make him look intimidating, but once she heard him talk she fell in love with his deep relaxed voice. Shaking her head to get him out she went back to work waiting for the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it was 4:55pm she got out her chair and stretched, but feeling her heart start beating fast again. 'Damn it!' Slowly making her way to his office on the 5th floor. Walking up to his door getting ready to knock but stopping herself. Holding her fist just an inch away, she started panicking. 'I can't he'd know who I am. He would have to if he had Robin hire me. Right? Oh god I don't know any more!? Ok I'll just tell them I forgot!' Smiling at her idea, till the door opened in front of her. Her eyes panicking at the site of him. "M-mr. Crocodile!" Saying his name a little to loud.

He looked down at her, a strand of his hair in his view. "Is there something you need?" Using his hand to slick his hair back.

"I was just... Just wondering if I could talk to you?!" Her voice getting higher from being so nervous. 'Ugh! I'm so close to him I can smell his cologne!' Feeling herself getting hot.

He gave a loud deep sigh, clearly tired. Putting a hand on her shoulder to gently move her so he could move past her to lock his door. "Whatever it is tell me on the way down." Walking to the elevator, Luffy following him like a puppy wagging her tail that he was kind enough to listen to her. He pressed the button to go down. Waiting as they stood next to each other, she could feel his eyes on her trying to keep herself from shaking too much.

"Nami?" The elevator doors reliving her friend. Nami stepped out, to let them in giving them a wave as she walked on with a dark smile for Luffy. Then seeing step into the elevator she quickly followed. Watching the doors close after he pressed for the 1st floor.

Nami giggling. Pulling her cell phone up sending a message. 'They're in.' To Robin as she smiled, pulling down on a switch.

Luffy had felt extremely awkward but when she looked up to he just looked calm. 'Maybe if I loosen my clothes I'll feel better?' Using her finger to pull her vest open, sliding it off only leaving one her red shirt on. Feeling just a little better, as she folded it holding it in her arms.

"Wasn't there something you wanted?" He stayed looking at the arrow slowly moving to the next floor number.

"Oh yeah! I-" There was a hard sudden movement from the elevator stopping, causing Luffy to bump into him with a yelp. She grabbed on to the front of his black suit, feeling her body being pressed against him. Looking up to see him looking at the small light the signaled that there was a problem. Then feeling his hook poke into her back she couldn't help but hiss out in pain gripping on to him harder.

He looked down to the noise she let out. Realizing he was hurting her he removed his hook, using his other hand to rub at the spot on her back. "Sorry about that." Watching her look up to him, her cheeks were red. "If your sick it's fine if want to take a few days off, just let Robin know." Looking at her face closely.

Nodding to him, arching her back as he kept rubbing where he hurt her. "Feels good." Then feeling him stopping, she gave an embarrassed look. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it!" Pushing herself back to stand on her own, as he pulled his hand up in defense. "Eh heh hee..."

"No..." Rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I was trying to make you feel better since it looked like it hurt." Looking guilty at his hook.

"No! You did make me feel good with your hand!" Then seeing the look on his face turn slightly red. Replaying what she had just said. "Oh god! I'm sorry !" Her face turning bright red. Looking down, 'I'm just going to shut up now...'

Five very long awkward minutes went by till he broke the silence. "Your the girl that made me spill my coffee, Luffy right?" Looking at her.

Blushing at him. "Yeah, I did..." 'Guess he did remember me.' "I'm sorry about that." Looking at him innocently. "I didn't really get a chance to say sorry." Watching him sit down leaning back on the metal wall. "Oh?" Sitting down in front of him on her knees. "Are you ok ?" Smiling at him with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, just tired." Rubbing his neck again.

"I can help!" Crawling next to him. "We might be here for awhile, I can rub your neck." Motioning him to make room for her to get behind him. 'Heh, you could ask me to rub you wherever you want .' Smiling to herself. "It's the least I can do for spilling hot coffee on you!"

Seeing she was already doing what she wanted, he just moved too tired to complain. Feeling her hands on the back of his neck, she started to press down massaging him. Relaxing to her touch, letting out a sigh. Letting her work for a few minutes, letting out a groan after she stopped.

"Was that ok?" Leaning on him to look at him, blushing at how close she was to him as he turned his head to look at her. " ?" 'Scotch? Whisky?" Not realizing she was sniffing the corner of his mouth.

Pulling his face away from her. "I guess mints don't help." Pulling his hand to cover his mouth, only to feel her hands stop him. Looking back to her.

"Heh, rough day sir?" Giving him a big smile. Moving back to sitting across from him.

"Eh, it's usual." Leaning back.

"Wait don't you need to drive home?" Looking at him worryingly.

"Ha," Smiling at her. "Daz is waiting, he's my driver." His eyes looking more tired. "I should get an assistant."

Luffy immediately perked up. "I can be your assistant!" Leaning closer to him. "That's actually what I was really going to ask you!" Moving closer. "I've never been late! I don't think I've ever even called in sick!" Just a few inches away.

Looking at her smiling face, slowly moving his eyes down her neck. "You're defiantly enthusiastic enough." Watching her smile getting bigger. "It wouldn't hurt to try-" Stopping, feeling her hand on his knee.

Now holding a shy smile with a blush. "I can assist you in other ways too, ." Moving her hand up his thigh, 'Nows my chance!' brushing her lips against his thick neck. "If that's ok?" Whispering.

Gulping at what she offered. "Tsk!" Pulling her closer. "I don't know if it's from the drinks but, I could care less right now if an employee wants to get fucked by her boss." Smirking at her. Luffy placing her hand on to his crotch, kissing at his neck now. His hand sliding up her inner thigh into her short skirt, feeling at how wet she was through her panties. Chuckling as he plays with her, she stops to look up at him. "How are you this wet, if we just started?" Grinning at her as she blushed looking down.

Feeling embarrassed at what he said. "To be honest... I always get wet just thinking about you when I'm at work." Blushing more at what she was now telling him. Feeling his hook pushing her chin up to look at him.

"Do you just let yourself be wet all day at work then?" Smiling down at her.

Feeling herself getting more turned on. "I can't hold it... I-I have to take care of it." Her voice needy, begging him with her eyes. "I go to women's restrooms..." Enjoying the feel of the point of his hook softly scratch it's way to her lips.

Smirking at her. "And what do you do?" Watching her lick at his hook.

Giving one last wet lick. "I imagine you fucking me senseless till I can't move my legs." Panting against his hook. "Please fuck me... ."

Chuckling at her. "How can I refuse a request like that from such a hard working employee?" Moving his hook to pull her in to a deep kiss, not caring if he hurt her now. His fingers moving past her panties to finger her, swallowing the cute moans she let out. Feeling her pull away braking their kiss, lust filled brown eyes look at him.

Feeling herself getting embarrassed again. "I want you to fuck me with your cock." Blushing, pulling her skirt up high. Watching his eyes move down to her crotch, feeling his hook scratch against the outside of her thigh as he pulled them down. Gripping the front of his suit again, hissing at the sudden hot pain. Feeling herself being pushed back on the floor, watching Crocodile undress himself tossing his clothes to the side. Moving to undoing his belt and pants, pushing down his pants and boxers down to let his hard cock flop out.

Pressing the head of his throbbing cock to her pussy. "I guess I better hold up to your expectations." Leaning over her, holding himself up by his forearm. His eyes looking deep into hers, giving her a smirk. Thrusting forward having the long length of his hard cock rub against her. Watching her squirm her body to catch his cock, thrusting her hips up into him.

Glaring at him. "Please don't tease me!" Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. Giving him a kiss, forcing her tongue in tasting the faint whisky that was still there on his hot tongue. Hearing him moan she broke the kiss, sucking at his bottom lip. Scratching her nails down from around his neck down to his chest. Smirking back at him as he groaned, she bit down on hip before letting it go. Pressing her forehead to his giving him a serious look. "I want you now." Pushing him back with all her strength, so that now she was on top.

"Brat." Smirking at her as she grinned back, pulling her red shirt off. Watching her as she removed her pink laced bra, gripping on to her waist with his hand. Leaning forward to catch one of her breasts to suck on her nipple, but instead she leaned back with a smile. "You little tease." Feeling her hand move from his abs to his chest pushing him back down.

Leaning forward Luffy looked down her body as she moved her hands to grip his cock. Watching as she raised her lower half so she could guide his cock inside of her. Slowly lowering her body down, just the head of his cock felt amazing inside. Letting out a low moan as she took the rest of him, pushing herself up. Her whole body begging for more of him, she stared to slowly rock her hips. Moaning in bliss at finally feeling his giant cock inside of her, rocking faster and harder. Dropping her body down on him gripping on to his broad shoulders, slamming her hips down roughly. Moaning at the slight pain of his cock gliding in and out fast and deep inside, biting at the side of his neck sucking at the spot knowing it would leave a mark. Feeling her body being pressed down closer to him by his strong arms wrapping around her body.

Groaning in pleasure at her moving her body. "Fuck Luffy... Keep going a little more..." Begging her. Feeling himself getting closer but, Luffy had started to slow down till she stopped. Frustration getting the better of him. "Luffy why did you stop?!" His hand sliding down to her hips, looking down at her as she panted resting on his chest.

Looking up to him tiredly. "I'm tired... But I was so close too..." Giving him a goofy smile. "Heh sorry!"

"Tsk... Just hold on." Kissing her forehead. Lifting her hips up as he thrust his hips into her. Hearing her gasp, going back to gripping on to him. Thrusting hard and fast into her, moving his hand down to grab her ass as he continued. After a few short hard and fast thrusts, finally both of them reaching their limit together. Crocodile leaning his head back, holding her hips down as he spilled every drop of cum he had deep inside of her. Luffy enjoying the warmth of his cum filling her. After a moment he gently lifted Luffy off him.

'Uh oh...' Luffy rolled off him, pushing herself up to look between her legs. Crocodile had came so much that his cum started to ooze out of her on to the floor. 'Well it's coming out anyways, might as well squeeze out the rest.' Moving forward she got on her hands and knees, resting her cheek on the floor as she moved her hands down to her lips opening herself wide with her ass in the air. Letting out a deep breath as she closed her eyes forcing his cum to drip out of her on to the floor, leaving a small thick white puddle of cum. Giggling at the feel of her tightening her pussy to push out his cum. Opening her eyes to see that he was watching her, blushing she moved herself to sit away from the puddle.

"I see your legs are still moving, I guess I didn't do my job." Slicking his hair back, sitting up looking at her.

Giving him a shy smile. "You could always try again." Grabbing for her bra.

"How about tonight after dinner?" Grabbing her hand, rubbing his thumb on top of her hand.

Smiling bigger. "I would love that!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors had finally opened with a sloppily dressed Luffy and Crocodile, both trying to hold back smiles. Both standing very close next to each other, with Crocodile's hand resting on Luffy's lower back. With a confused Usopp looking at them.

"Uhhh you guys ok?" Trying to get past them, till they moved together past him instead. Giving another confused look, as he stepped inside. Slipping on to the floor of the elevator with a pained yelp. Looking at a wet gooey spot on the arm of his suit. Eyes widening in horror as he recognized the glossy wet goo. "Oh god! Is that!? Luffffffffffffffffy!" Luffy and Crocodile rushing off to his car, ignoring the scream from Usopp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Nami and Robin smiling as they watched Luffy and their boss getting into his car. "Heh looks like your dirty plan worked Robin."

"It seems so, I knew Luffy had a crush on . Just as I knew like Luffy."

"Huh? How did you know?" Looking at Robin confused.

"That day Luffy spilled his hot coffee on him was actually the day he was going to ask her out, but like you sad he got so upset he let. He was more embarrassed I think then mad."

"Ah! Well that's a good ending!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! Thanx for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
